When Your Sick Sasuke
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: Sasuke is sick, and poor Naruto needs to take care of him...But Naruto was never taken care of, so he doesn't know how you take care of people. One shot! Enjoy!
1. SASUKE!

**When Your Sick...**

_Sasuke's Pov_

As always I stood up from my bed, and got dressed into my usual outfit. Rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and made my way to the training grounds. I felt kinda cold, so eventually I started to ran there to warm up. I also coughed a little on the way, and my nose was blocked, but that really didn't matter. I just wanted to train, but also see my beloved boyfriend Naruto. He is a annoying bastard sometimes, but he is cute, and don't forget never gives up 'believe it'. Uh, so annoying. That's why from when we were Genin, I tried to spend the most of my time with him, but unfortunately, I went to Orochimaru. Yes Orochimaru...The Fucking snake maniac, That is the most pervy and homosexual guy I ever travelled and lived with. (except for my brother Itachi, that married a artist called Deidara)

Then after 3 years time, fell in love with him even more, when we battled. (We were 16 at that time) Neither of us fought seriously, so both of us still lived. When finally after hours, days, and weeks of fighting, we were both out of chakra. I thought its a perfect moment to confess my love, so I shouted 'I love you' and then dropped to the ground.

Two years have passed from that day, and I don't regret that I told Naruto my feelings. Naruto recently confessed back, so we became a couple. (But that mother fucker confessed after TWO FUCKING YEARS! THAT MADE ME PISSED! But I hid it well) Everybody of course knew (Naruto has a enormous fucking mouth) but I didn't really mind. Anyway enough with the bullshit.

I finally arrived at the usual spot in training grounds, And somehow still felt cold. I thought that's impossible because I was running nearly all the fucking way. I took the longest fucking root too! I am out of breath, BUT STILL REALLY COLD! I imminently forgot about that when I saw Naruto.

Naruto right after I arrived, turned his head, saw me, and started running up to me, his cheeky smile already switched on. I smirked as he after a few minutes arrived at my side, then took hold of my hand, and pulled me into the middle of the training grounds, where he was already training with Sakura. (slutty poking her nose in other people's business bitch) Also Kakashi (the perv, homosexual, annoying bastard) But I kept all my attention on Naruto right now.

'Finally Sasuke! I fought you-SASUKE?!'


	2. What the hell is going on?

**When Your Sick...**

**Chapter 2**

_Naruto's Pov_

'SASUKE?!' As Sasuke collapsed right into my arms, I felt so worried I started screaming for Sakura and Kakashi. They were right next to me, as soon as I said their names, and too were in shock, when saw Sasuke in my arms, unconscious.

'Hey Naruto, you should rape him.' Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.

'Kakashi sensai!' Sakura said as she smacked the back of his head with her hand.

'Sakura can you check him out?' I asked as I lay Sasuke on the ground.

'Sure...lets see...' Green chakra started appear out of Sakura's hands, and she quickly slid it across Sasuke body.

'Naruto' Sakura started to say. 'Take him home. His has a very high fever, He has a blocked nose, and a very bad throat infection. A very rare virus has gotten inside of him. You need to stay with him a whole 2 week, and give him this' She gave me a adult hand size bottle 'Every day. Two pills should do it' She smiled at me, then stood up, and grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his coat, and pulled him further into the training grounds.

'Sakura wha-'

'I know what your thinking you sick, pervy bitch.'

I at that moment did as I was told, and took better hold of Sasuke, and stood up. Then taking another look at his face, headed to the Uchiha mansion.


	3. When Your Sick And Awkward

**When Your Sick**

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1**

_Sasuke's Pov_

I woke up, feeling extremely dizzy, with an enormous head ache, and about to throw up.

'Your awake! Just in time to take your pill.' I looked around, and saw Naruto coming into my bedroom, with a glass of water in one of his hands, and a box of pills in the other.

I tried to sit up, but as I did that, I felt that something was coming up. So I reached out for something to throw up in. Naruto at that moment took the bucket from the side of my bed, that I didn't notice, and put in under my chin. Just in time for me to throw up inside of it.

I said a small 'thanks' as I lay back onto my bed.

'Glad to help.' He answered with his cheeky smile. I blushed, but quickly hid my face with the warm bed covers. 'what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to train?' I said still hiding my face.

'I won't train, if your not there Sasuke.' I blushed even more, and just said a 'hn.'

'Here' He took the covers from my face, waited for me to sit up, and handed me the pill and the glass of water that he was holding. When he realized I was looking at the pill curiously, he answered my question that was building up in my head. 'Don't worry, Sakura gave them to me.' As quickly as he said that, quickly swallowed the small pill, then lay back on my bed.

'Anyway...Sasuke...' I felt him moving closer and closer with every breath, His lips inches from mine, so I closed my eyes, and waited for his lips.

As I realized they didn't come for some seconds, I felt Naruto's lips on my forehead. Feeling kind of pissed, looked away, and waited until the stupid dobe finished taking my stupid temperature.

'You still have a high fever...' He said as he pulled away. I took the chance to grab his t-shirt, then pulled him down with me, until our lips were inches apart.

'Sas-' I heard him say, before I crushed my lips to his. I loved the feeling I always got when we kissed, so I kissed him couple of times before breaking for sure.

'Sasuke...' He said again, but this time had his cheeky smile on.

'W-what?' I said blushing and looking away.

'Im glad that you love me that much, but please don't kiss me again...I won't hold back next time...' His beautiful cheeky smile turned into a plain evil, very creepy, pervy smile...

I knew what he meant by "I won't hold back" It meant that I won't have enough power to push him away, when he wanted to do some sexual stuff to me. Well I did actually want to have it with him...but not in this situation...

He moved closer again, but this time, his target was finally my lips. I wanted his lips on mine again, so I just stared at him as he came closer and closer...Until...

'acho!' I closed my eyes in the progress of sneezing, and also at the same time took up my hand to my nose, and wiped the wet stuff off my mouth, with my sleeve. I opened one of my eyes, and realized...I just sneezed into Nauto's face...

Naruto, was still in the position only inches away from me, but a tissue was now over his face.

'I-I'm sorry!' At that moment, I took the tissue off his face and gently started wiping.

'Don't worry, I was expecting that, that why this is a clone.' I looked at the clone again, and realized there was a person behind it.

'Also Sasuke, you don't need to worry about my training, because I already am. I need practice on my reflex, because when you sneezed I needed to move backwards, and then do a clone...'

I was boiling with anger. _He didn't come here for __**me**__. _I thought._ He came here to practice his fucking clone making, and his stupid reflex! _At that moment I took a spare kunai I always kept under my mattress, and quickly took it in my hand.

He didn't seem to notice what I was about to do, so as quickly as he blinked, I threw the kunai at the shadow clone. The shadow clone vanished with a poof, leaving the real Naruto staring at me with shock.

'Why did you-'

'If you came here only to train and improve your abilities get the hell out of my sight. I can take care of-' I was cut off by Naruto's lips.

'If I only came here for that, why am I kissing and making you dinner? That reminds me...Are you hungry?'

I didn't know how to answer that...So I just pulled him closer to me, kissed him again, and then nodded.

_Naruto's Pov_

As I brought the bowl of chicken soup into Sasuke's bedroom, I saw Sasuke in the sitting position, but his head was leaned back, and his eyes closed. Also his face was bright pink. _Which _made me horny._ Stop it! _I thought. _Sasuke's sick, and he needs my help. I need to control my thoughts._

I had this statement in my head, as without thinking, I walked towards Sasuke. Next to his bed was a little table, which was perfect for a bowl of soup.

'Here you go Sasuke!' I said as I placed the bowl of soup on the table, and then quickly grabbed the nearest chair, placed it next to the bed and sat down next to Sasuke.

He moved really slowly, his head already straight up, and eyes opened. He reached out to the bowl, and put it onto his lap. Then grabbed the spoon, that was on the edge of the bowl. Gently picked it up with grace, and then brought it up to his lips. But suddenly...

'Ahhh! Hot!' Sasuke dropped the spoon onto his other hand, that was lying on the bed sheets, and with a pained look on his face, looked at Naruto. He looked so cute, with a blush on his face, and looked so innocently at me, that I just knew what he wanted to say.

'I have to feed you don't I?' I said with a sigh. Sasuke just nodded, then quicky took hold of my t-shirt again. He pulled onto it, until I finally stood up and every pull he did, I moved a little bit closer to him.

Our lips were inches apart when Sasuke finally stopped pulling. When I leaned in for the kiss, Sasuke took the spoon from his hand, and put it into mine.

'Here dobe' He whispered in my ear, as at the same second, pushed me away.

'Thanks for ruining this moment.' I said as I got some of the soup onto the spoon, and held it up to Sasuke's lips with a little blush on my face.

Sasuke was surprised, but opened his mouth after a second or so, which I, got really horny at. **(Who Fucking wouldn't?)** I didn't know what I was doing, until I felt hot moisture on my hair and clothes. I immediately snapped out of my day dream, to find me and Sasuke covered with the soup, me on top of him, kissing him, AND the worst bit...taking his trousers off...I immediately sat up, and was as red as a tomato, which Sasuke was already.

'I'm all wet now...' Sasuke said as he pushed the sheets off himself, and tried to stand up, which failed and he fell onto the bed.

'That's what she said' I whispered, as Sasuke gave me the Uchiha killer glare.

'Can't you be mature for at _least _five minutes?'

'Well...when I think about it...Nope!'

He smirked, and again tried to stand up. This time I somehow caught him. Sasuke quickly said a small 'thanks' and leaned on my shoulder, as I carried him to the bathroom.

_Sasuke's Pov_

As Naruto sat me down on the toilet that was next to the enormous bath tub, he undid my wet t-shirt. I was embarrassed, so I started doing the same to him, until we were both without t-shirts, and chests showing. Naruto looked into my eyes for a second, then I looked away, as I felt a blush forming on my cheeks.

'Sasuke, do you want to take a bath together? I think you do, because you undid my t-shirt...' I looked up at him, when a even redder blush appear on my cheeks, as I nodded. He too, blushed, and we looked away at the same time.

As we finished this awkward little conversation with smiles, and awkward laughs, Naruto turned to the bath tub, and regulated the water so its warm. When he finally made the water warm enough, he left it to flow into the bath. He turned around to me, with a little blush, that he still had, because (of course I would know) he couldn't believe the fact that he was going to have a bath with me. I just smirked, as I closed my eyes, and just waited, until the beautifully sounding water, filled up the bath, so I could actually relax, and have a nice, peaceful bath.


End file.
